Twists & Turns
by MelodyNoteMusic
Summary: Steven and Spinel MIGHT have discovered a few things they liked when they studied ;). Human AU btw :D


**Hey**** guys Melody back and YES THIS IS YET ANOTHER STEVINEL FIC LEAVE ME BE AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT IT IS BASED ON MY DRAWING I POSTED ON MY TUMBLR AND INSTAGRAM!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Steven Universe walked down the hallway of his high school as he huddled more into his scarf. Right now classes were done for him since he had 5 periods and he was now going to a classroom where he can do some homework and wait until Pearl arrives. He now walked inside a classroom as his favorite teacher, Ms. Sardonyx the drama teacher, notices him walking inside.

She then smiled at him. "Mr. Universe! Here to do homework as usual? Or _maybe_" Ms. Sardonyx paused as she looked intrigued and curious. "see _Spinel_ I presume?" she asked in hilarity and teasingly. Steven instantly blushed a little as he chuckled to himself, turning his gaze away from the Drama teacher, and even covering more of his neck with his oversized scarf.

"Well,... k-kinda yeah hehe." Ms. Sardonyx wasn't only a teacher for drama and such, but only a few certain students including Steven, knew that Ms. Sardonyx was like the one person to go to for gossip and such. Good thing she hadn't told students about Steven and Spinel's secret relationship. And Steven _still_ thinks she had like her own talk show. He can only imagine.

Ms. Sardonyx now gave off her usual "Ohhohohoho!" laugh at Steven's reaction. "No need to get so _flustered_ Steven Universe! I was only teasing after all! Well, if you really do wanna see Spinel, she actually just left the classroom to look for you! And yes she told me herself."

Steven looked surprised. But he blushed a little as he smiled and said, "Thank you Ms. Sardonyx! I'll see you tomorrow!". Steven then ran out of the classroom, now trying to find Spinel. And if you all must know, Steven and Spinel are actually together. Not as friends nor best friends, but together as in boyfriend and girlfriend.

Ever since Steven first met Spinel with her moving her from across the country and coming here as a sophomore, Spinel has always been... how should we put this... aggressive. She's like the kind of girl that doesn't take crap from no one, not even adults. And rumors were being spread about her with her taking out 2 adult women and a teenage girl at once with her fighting!

And now everyone still afraid of her. Of her being ruthless, a rebelled, and cruel girl.

But not Steven.

When Spinel first moved here, Steven thought Spinel could use a friend. And luckily they not only have half of the same classes together, but also first lunch. And when he first encountered Spinel and talked with her, she was of course mean to him like she is with everyone else. That's when things got a little bumpy between Steven and Spinel.

They both ended up in crazy situations in their sophomore year, but at the end of the year, especially during summer, a young summer love began. And it was Spinel who first had feelings for the friendly yet naive boy. Then after a few attempts to get Steven to notice Spinel in a whole new light, she then accidently said that she loved him, with everyone that was friends or family with Steven.

And when that happened, Spinel ran away from Steven. She just felt so embarrassed and frustrated at herself for straight up saying that to him, especially in front of his friends and family. Guess her emotions and thoughts got the best of her. And after a bit Steven found Spinel, but she tried to run away again.

But Steven grabbed her by the shoulders, told her that he loved her too, and kissed her. Spinel had tears coming out of her eyes, her mascara being more ruined, and she instantly kissed Steven back. And from that end on and the beginning of summer, Steven and Spinel were together and in love, and having their own secret summer romance.

I mean come on! They weren't ready to exactly tell the school about their relationship (even though they announced their relationship sometime a few weeks later to Steven's friends and family which are now also kinda Spinel's friends and family) but... it was kinda exciting to have this kind of secret.

Especially for Steven. He didn't know why, but he actually like being secretive with his relationship with Spinel. Guess she brought that out of him. And yet, he felt pain. Pain for not showing others how much he loved his rebellious girlfriend. But he'll wait. Wait until Spinel is ready to make their relationship public.

Steven loved Spinel enough to where he'll do anything for her happiness.

Steven continued on finding Spinel, but no luck. He sighed, his happiness on finding her slowly going away. But then he perked up as he grabbed his phone, now calling Spinel's number. The phone ranged, but no answer. Steven tried again, but no answer. _'Third times a charm.'_ he thought as he called again. But still, no answer.

The teenage boy sighed a little out of worry and sadness. It wasn't like he was worried for Spinel (ok well a bit), she was a tough and strong girl so he knows that she can take care of herself just fine. But Steven was now curious on where Spinel could be. I mean, the last time he's seen her was last night-.

_Thud!_

Suddenly, Steven dropped his phone to the ground, luckily not cracking. But it wasn't his phone that crack, but the blood wall of his cheeks cracking as he blushed brightly with heat being feelable to him now at what happened last night. At his house between him and Spinel in his bedroom. We now go to that night. Where both Steven and Spinel discovered things.

Things they shockingly _liked._

* * *

_Flashback to last night at Steven's house at 7 pm..._

_Knock knock!_

_"Coming!"_

_Creak!_

_"Spinel your here!"_

_Steven exclaimed as he blushed and grinned a little to see Spinel standing at his doorway. Spinel had on a really dark pink jacket that the length of it around her torso ended at her stomach, she had on a dark purple tan top with the collar on her heart was like the top of a heart. __A upside down pinkish salmon heart on her tan top, the collar of her leather jacket being more of a pink salmon as well as the cuffs of her jacket, she had on a sorta loose belt of the two colors on her tan top and leather jacket, the same upside down yet metal heart was the buckle of her belt, she had on fuschia colored jeans, and she wore matching boots that were white at the bottom of her boots._

_Her hair was in her usual high ponytails on the back of her head as her eyes were having on magenta contact lenses, her makeup was reddish pink lipstick, she had on light mascara, and her eyeliner was droopy as usual, having three lines underneath her eyes, her chin was toned as well as her cheek bones, sorta like the bottom of a heart, her hair line and bangs being the top of a heart, and finally her skin was a tad dark than Steven's, even looking like her skin could be pink. Steven can never help but imagine Spinel's skin being pink everytime he sees her._

_After all, to Steven Spinel was always so pretty in pink. _

_Spinel smirked at Steven as she held her school backpack and a duffel bag. "Well yeah duh! Of COURSE I'm here Steven." She now walked past Steven, both teens walking inside the house. "Oh, I also turned on the heater, so you can take off your jacket if you like." Steven said to Spinel._

_Her chuckled as she said to Steven, "Steven, you DO KNOW that I don't get to hot easily right? I'm an actual HOT HEAD. Don't think I also remember you calling me that sometimes too." Steven chuckled a little sheepishly. 'Hehe, right." Spinel then looked around curiously. "Wait, where's Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl?" she asked as she still held her stuff._

_Steven smiled at the question. "Oh. Well, Garent's away on a business trip as well as Pearl, and Amethyst said that she'll be spending the night at her sister's house as well as Lapis and Peridot." Spinel couldn't help but chuckle a little, shaking her head._

_"Hehe, of course she's there. Still can't believe Amy and Jasper are actually related!" Steven chuckled a little. "Yeah, it takes some getting used to. I mean, when I first met Jasper when I was little, I couldn't believe her and Amethyst were related either. But trust me, it takes some getting used to."_

_Spinel then looked and felt sorta unsure as her grip on her things softened a little, now looking a bit away from Steven. "Steven, are you... SURE I'm ok spending the night here? I mean, what if one of them comes back and they yell at me for spending the night here and they tell me to leave and-." "Spinel,"_

_Steven started, gently grabbing her things and setting them down on the couch where in front of it is a low brown coffee table of the small living room/kitchen. He now gently had Spinel's hands, smiling warmly and reassuring at her. "you know you're welcomed here anytime ok? They all care about you just as much as I do. So don't worry."_

_Ever since Spinel and Steven first became together, Spinel felt unsure about Garnet and Pearls true thoughts on them actually being together. And ever since they even became friends, Spinel know was more opened with Steven, letting her show her true colors and emotions to Steven. She can always count on him to comfort her and she loved him even more for that._

_Spinel stared at Steven now, her pinkish purplish eyes filled with unsure and a bit of anxiety. Until she smiled at Steven, now calming down. "Alright, I'll take your word for it." She then was getting back to her tough exterior, which surprisingly was her now actual self as well at the secret girly side of her (which she only shows that side to Steven)._

_"Ok ok enough mush Steven. Come on, lets go." Steven chucked as he then helped Spinel with her things up in his room saying to her, "If you say so Spinel. And besides, they DO know your spending the night for helping you study for the History test tomorrow.". Spinel sighed a little, both now in Steven's room as she et up her sleeping bag on the ground._

_"Yeah I know Steven.". When Spinel finished setting up her sleeping area, her and Steven now sat down on their bed, getting out their books and such for studying. "So, you ready to start?" Steven asked with a small smile. Spinel groaned a little as she then slumped her shoulders. "Can't believe were doing this again though."_

_Steven chuckled a little at his girlfriends butt hurted expression and tone. "Well, studying helped you with that Science test didn't it?" Spinel sounded more tired. "Well,... yeah but-." "But nothing Spinel. Come on, you studied last time, why is this time any different?" "Because I get to do this AGAIN! I HATE studying! Its just always so BORING and I HATE boring things!" Spinel whined tiredly and in annoyance._

_Steven couldn't help but blush a little by this annoyed yet cute girl sitting next to her. And yet, he felt kinda bad for her. Spinel hated studying and its always boring for her-. 'Wait... always BORING.' Steven thought slowly. But then he smiled again as an idea came to him, him instantly yet gently taking her hand. Spinel jumped a little, her blushing a little to her cheeks now._

_She and Steven stared at each other for a second. "Spinel, I just thought of something. Something that could make you feel better about studying." Spinel looked curious and yet intrigued. "Wait, are we not going to do it?" she asked quickly. Steven chuckled and shook his head, eyes closing while his head shook._

_Spinel now looked sorta bummed out as she crossed her arms, sorta glancing away from Steven. "FINE, then what?" she grumbled. Steven blushed a little more at Spinel's natural cuteness. "Well, this method of studying... is like a game." Spinel perked up, looking a tad bit surprised, and looking back at Steven._

_But then she smirked a little, a hint of excitement in her eyes. "Wait. A GAME you say?" Steven smiled more at this. He knew how Spinel gets when it comes to games. Even though she wasn't exactly the old her anymore (and of course Spinel told Steven what happened to her back in elementary and middle school), she still loved games._

_"Yep, a game. And the game is pretty simple. First, I'll help you go over the things that are easiest to know and remember. Then I'll make you guess what is right and wrong. But the trick is that the easiest things we'll be going over will be the hardest, like levels in a video game. BUT, the points will be either easy yet hard for you to get. All you have to do is to focus and remember what I'll be helping you study. And of course, we'll 'play' the game again just because of the points you'll be receiving and also to help you study and ace the test tomorrow. Its... kinda like a win win for you. Well, for you AND me really hehe." Steven chuckled a little while blushing bashfully to himself, scratching his cheek a little._

_When he got done explaining, Spinel only looked confused. "Uh Steven, not that I'm confused with what the game is and how I'll get the points or whatever, but what ARE the points exactly?". Steven blushed a little more as he then grabbed a book and opened it saying, "You'll just have to find out Spinel. Trust me, you WILL like the points."_

_Spinel felt more confused and now a little anxious, but she sighed. She then grabbed a book from her backpack grumbling, "Oh FINE.". Steven smiled more as he then went over the first question from the back of the book. "Ok, what did the last member of the Rebellion back in the 1800's resembled?" he asked Spinel._

_She hummed and thought to herself, looking up a little. But then she smiled and said to Steven, "Oh! Friendship!". Steven chuckled and shook his head. "Hehe, nope. They resembled love." Spinel's smiled faded as she grumbled a little, looking a little disappointed that she didn't get her point._

_"Its ok Spinel, its just one question. Lets try... oh! THIS one! W__ho was the first person who rebelled in the Rebellion between the four Diamonds from Iceland?" Spinel hummed a little. But she curiously and out of unsure said, "Uh... Rose Quartz...?". Steven smiled at her. "You GOT IT!"_

_Spinel then grinned excitingly, stars in her eyes. "Yes! Now what's my point?". Steven smiled as he then gently grabbed her hand and said sweetly, "This.", and gently kissed her hand. And when Steven looked back up at Spinel, he chuckled a little at her cute reaction, blushing to himself a little more._

_Spinel stared at Steven with surprised, her face but mostly cheeks turning a light pink, and her eyes sparkling a little. But she grinned and looked like she was up for a challenge, now grabbing her book with confidence. "Oh I am SO going to get those points Stevie!"._

_Steven blushed at the sudden nickname from Spinel. Huh, he hasn't heard Spinel call her that in a bit. But he smiled, now realizing on whenever Spinel is up for a challenge or in a love rush (like a sugar rush but its love that goes through Spinel's brain rather than sugar) by him or just plain because, she calls him that._

_"Ok Spinel." he said, now getting back to his book. And then for the past hour, Steven and Spinel continued on to play this game they now really liked. Obviously Steven giving Spinels gentle hugs and loving kisses and pecks on her forehead, cheeks, hands, and even on her lips at some point. But the trick was that Spinel wasn't supposed to kiss back, otherwise Steven wouldn't give her affection by the question she may get right, and Steven loved that little twist of the game. And the best part, Spinel actually kinda liked that about games._

_Twists and turns._

* * *

_An hour later..._

_"Hey Steven, can we take a break now?" Spinel asked, her hands putting down the book she had. Steven looked slightly confused at her. "Take a break? Are you tired?". Spinel blushed a little, thinking that Steven was always so caring no matter how many times she asked if she could sit down, take a breather, or even ask for help and then he's always cared for her __well-being every time._

_...And also, Spinel needed to take a breather real quick. For the whole time of her earning her points, to her Steven felt so soft. Not just how he held her and gently held her hands and cheeks, but the way his skin felt so soft and weirdly a nice cold feeling. Even so Spinel felt the softness of Steven's skin and touch and she couldn't do a thing ONCE about it!_

_"Yeah a little__. I could use a snack or two to munch on as well." Steven smiled as he put down his book as well on the bed, now standing up from the bed. "Sure Spinel, and besides, i could kinda use a break as well. Which one? Cookie Cat or Pocky?" Spinel smirked at Steven._

_"Both obviously. You KNOW why I love them both. Cause you actually introduced them to me when we went to that oldies style movie drive thru as our first date remember?" Steven smiled and blushed at this. "Yeah I remember. I'll be right back." Then Steven walked out of the room, leaving Spinel at his bed._

_Spinel turned to her book as she used a pencil to bookmark her page and close the book, then doing the same for Steven's book, and putting the books on the floor. And after that, Spinel sighed and plopped herself on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for she didn't know how long, but she remembered what points she earned from her and Steven's game_

_Spinel blushed at the memory of how she got the points. And then, she felt her body heat growing. And Spinel felt confused. Wait, she actually felt kinda stuffy in this room. What the heck? She tried to tug and moved the collar of her jacket, trying to cool herself down a little. Since when did it get hot in this room-?_

_"I'm back." Steven said, opening the door with a few snacks and drinks in his arms, and closing the door behind him. Spinel blushed a little as she stopped trying to cool herself down, now siting down at the floor when Steven did. And when he sat next to her he gave her the snacks she requested._

_"Thanks." "No problem." And when the were about to snack on the small treats in their arms, Spinel looked surprised, an idea popping in her head. "Oh hey! Why don't we watch a movie?" ste asked as Steven looked a little surprised by this request. But he thought for a moment until he smiled. "Yeah, that sounds good."_

_Steven then went towards his tv as he opened the small book shelf under the tv. "So, which one? The Shimmering? A Nightmare on Elmer Road? Maybe Chuck? I just know how you are horror films you know?" Spinel rolled her eyes._

_"Well, your not wrong, I DO like horror movies, but I think your only suggesting horror movies because you actually want me to be close to you, Or heck, its probably just an excuse for YOU to get close to ME. Now I know how YOU get with horror movies Stevie." she said in amusement yet kinda teasingly._

_Steven blushed as he looked like he didn't know what to say. Until he let out a small sigh, having on a small sheepish smile, rummaging through her dvd collection, and saying to Spinel, "C-Comedy it is then.". Spinel smirked at Steven's cute reaction as he continued to go through the movies. Until he smiled at a movie he had in his hand._

_He then put the cd in the dvd player as he sit on the bed. And Spinel followed him as they both now sat at the bed, watching the tv play the opening of Shaun of the Dead. Spinel suddenly burst into a small fit of chuckles, surprising Steven a little. "Seriously? You chose THIS movie?! Hahahaha! This is PERFECT!"_

_Spinel then let out the last of her laughs as she sighed and started to open one of her snacks saying to Steven, "This is actually a good choice. A horror AND a comedy mixed together." Steven smiled at this response. "Glad you do Spinel." Then the two started to watch the movie as they laughed and made some jokes at some parts of the movie._

_And some time skipped until the ending of the movie as Spinel and Steven still had some snacks left. All there's left is a Cola and Chocolate flavored Pocky. Spinel, who was laying down on her stomach on the bed, got up and reached for the box of Pocky. Until she felt a hand on hers._

_She blushed a little as she then smirked a little, looking back at Steven, who was looking at her and also laying down on his stomach as well, and her saying, "Mista Universe, if you wanted ta hold my hand you could've just said so. No need to make a move on me. Well I mean," she paused as Spinel sorta leaned in towards Steven with a smirk still, "if you really DO feel bold here, I don't mind at all~."_

_Steven's cheeks turned a little dark with pink. Until Spinel snorted and laughed, her hand being away from Steven's as she used it to cover her mouth a little. "Your FAHAHACE! Oh MAN you should've SEEN IT!" Spinel continued to laugh. Until they finally sided, her sighing while wiping a tear away from her eye._

_Steven cleared his throat and chuckled a little at Spinel's reaction to his. "Hehe, g-good one Spinel." Spinel smirked now. "Anyway, did you want some of it? We could split it and whatever else." Spinel now waited for Steven's response. He only shook his head and hummed a little. "No, you can have it, not that hungry anyway."_

_Spinel smiled as she said, "Cool thanks.", and grabbed the box while she was now standing and put it in her jacket for later on-. Then Spinel felt warmth and heat all over body, especially her upper body. Spinel sighed a little now. Meanwhile Steven was gather up the trash from the floor, now sitting down on the bed, and thinking for a bit._

_He remembered how he gave Spinel points on whenever she got a history questions right and how they went over those important questions for the test. But especially how Spinel reacted by the points given to her. How she smiled and blushed at him, how she jumped a little at his actions, and especially how Spinel giggled towards Steven._

_'Giggled... so sweetly...' Steven smiled and blushed at the thought of Spine's small laughter she has had. He didn't know why, but Steven loved to hear Spinel just making her laugh and making her do other small noises that are so adorable to him. Guess to Steven, Spinel was just too cute to him. Maybe even too cute for her own good. And yet she STILLS acts tough-._

_"Hey Steven?" Suddenly, Steven was being out of his thoughts by Spinel asking for him. He blushed a little, trying to stay focused while trying not to be so lost in the sound of Spinel's cute laugh and other adorable noises she's made, Steven blushing a bit more as he barely asked Spinel, "U-Uh yes Spinel?"_.

_... He was only met with silence._

_Spinel waited for Steven to give his attention to her, but she grumbled in annoyance. But then she had an idea in mind. Steven was going to ask Spinel again what she needed, but he gets the feeling she'll be gathering up her thoughts and such on what she'll be needing from him so he decided to stay quiet-._

_"Oof! What the?"_

_Then Steven left something being thrown at him from the side of his head, now his face being covered by some kind of really dark pink fabric. Steven felt confused for a second. Until he smelled something. The smell of strawberries on the piece of clothing. That's... Spinel's scent_.

_Steven then took the beautiful scented piece of clothing off of his head as he asked Spinel, trying not to get so lost by the aroma of Spinel's scent (since he couldn't help but take in through his nostrils and lungs and to Steven, it was like the smell was practically his addiction, he just couldn't stop savouring the smell especially from his own girlfriend), "What is it Spinel-?"_

_Then Steven stopped moving all together now._

_At Steven was seeing right now, he just couldn't look away from the beautiful sight. Spinel was no longer wearing her leather jacket as only her tan top and her wrapped up forearms were showing, her crossing her arms now. Steven then quickly blushed again, not ever once seeing Spinel without her signature jacket on._

_Especially with a particular area on her torso. The __two dark and round__ fabric part of her tan top was like the top of a heart. It was as if her actual heart was showing. Showing to no one but Steven. And Spinel really did love Steven and the same for him to her._

_And... to be honest right now, to Steven without her jacket on, Spinel looked beautiful without it. And... if you really think about it, the jacket was like Spinel's walls. With it she's just all bark AND bite, but without it (now that Steven really thought about it) it was like Spinel was showing a whole new side of herself. A sweet and caring side that only Steven can see._

_Steven has always tried to let Spinel be more nice to others and she's tried! But its either her own thoughts getting to her and she'll go back to her bully and hurtful ways or that she just didn't want to do it! Even so, Steven really wanted Spinel to be a better person than she was before. _

_If only he just... change her mind or better yet... do the hardest part with her-._

_"Yo! Universe to Steven!" Spinel said, snapping her fingers in front of Steven's distracted and lost in thought while a light red face, making him get out of his thoughts. He blushed more as he said, "U-Um, yes Spinel?". Spinel felt a little curious and surprised, feeling this way with how Steven reacted with her without her jacket-._

_Spinel then thought of something as she... slowly grinned a little. And she shot it at Steven, her now standing up straightly, and having one of her hands on her hips. "You know, if I didn't know any better" she paused as Spinel slowly leaned in towards Steven, her expression sorta teasing and mischief. "I'd say you never seen me without my jacket before Toots~."_

_Steven instantly blushed more, taken aback by Spinel saying those words and with her expression practically all flirty. He then avoided Spinel's flirty (yet to him always beautiful) gaze saying, "W-Well Spinel, it... IS true, I've never... really seen you without your jacket before and-." "Are you suggesting I shouldn't wear my jacket more often then~? Or is there"_

_Spinel paused again as she then sat down on the bed close to Steven. She then leaned in close to Steven, almost making him want to scooch back from her, but it was like Steven was distracted. And he WAS distracted. Distracted by Spinel's beautiful magenta colored eyes staring into his pinkish brownish ones._

_"some OTHER reason you think I shouldn't wear it RIGHT NOW Babydoll~?" Spinel finished. Steven then felt frozen while his blush grew on his cheeks, not being able to speak on what Spinel was saying to him.and that nickname she gave him_. But with Spinel so close to him, it was as if he could hug her. And to Steven, Spinel was really huggable. Like a pillow or even... a cotton candy.

_A cotton candy cloud that tasted of strawberries and has a bit of a tart taste, but Steven even loved Spinel's sour side as much as the sweet side of her personality._

_He now... couldn't help but want to hug her now. Because one, Spinel IS really huggable. And two, he barely noticed, but Steven felt sorta cold in his room. Guess his heater wasn't enough to keep him warm. And also every time he hugs her, Spinel always felt so warm to Steven with his arms around her._

_So right now, hugging Spinel seemed like a really good option. And plus, there wasn't anything bad about hugging Spinel right now. From the looks of it, it kinda seems that Spinel wanted to hug Steven as well. So there wasn't anything going wrong down on that path._

_Hugging IS just harmless after all._

_Spinel chuckled in amusement, now backing away from Steven, and her hand reaching to grab her jacket in the process saying, "I mean, if you really DO wanna do something OTHER than studying, we COULD do that Mista Universe. Well I mean, unless your UP for going down that path-."_

_Swish!_

_Thump!_

_Steven's reflexes surprisingly acted on their own, making his hand that had the jacket throw it behind him further on the bed, and landing on where his pillows were. They both looked at this in surprised, then looking back at each other. Steven instantly blushed more, but in embarrassment now. "O-Oh my stars! S-Sorry Spinel! My r-reflexes I swear!"_

_Spinel still looked and felt surprised, but knowing that Steven was telling the truth (and besides he was ALWAYS a terrible liar), she shrugged and smiled a little at him. "Its alright Steven. And cool reflexes. Are you SURE you don't do any sports or even fighting?" Steven chuckled a little as he rubbed his neck a little, blush growing._

_"Hehe, I... can fight. Garnet said to train for it so that way I can prepare myself if bad people come up to me. But I'm not gonna use it for hurting others, that isn't my way." Spinel chuckled a little. "Yeah I mean, your ARE Steven Universe. Mista Do-Gooder and Friend-Maker."_

_She then reached for her jacket now, but Steven quickly reacted by going for it. Spinel chuckled a little out of curiosity. "Uh hehe, Steven you DO know I got it right? I ain't a damsel in distress to not being able to pick up a piece of fabric." "I know that Spinel, but I threw it so its ME should put it away. I DID threw it here on accident, so I'm doing it."_

_But when Steven and Spinel grabbed the jacket, one had a sleeve while the other had the other sleeve. They looked up at each other and chuckled out of curiosity and hilarity. But then Spinel pulled her jacket towards her, But Steven tugged the jacket back to him, both slowly flighting over the jacket in a small game of Tug of War._

_And so far, they were getting more annoyed than they thought in this game they were 'playing'._

_"Steven, not to get annoyed with ya, but couldya let go of my jacket?" "No Spinel, it was my fault for throwing it over here, so let me HELP you with it." They were now moving more on the bed, trying to win over the jacket they had. "Steven, let go of it will ya?!" "Not gonna HAPPEN Spinel! Again, its MY fault and-!" "Woah!" "Oof!" "Oof!"_

_Then, they felt a presence close to them. Spinel felt herself being on top of something cold yet it was soothing to feel. And now, with her body heat growing more by every few minutes passing in this room, this cold feeling felt really nice. But she HAD to get out of this room or either she'll be staying her longer and feel herself even MELTING a little, no matter HOW nice this cold feeling was against her, even hugging her warm form. _

_And Steven was laying down on his back on the bed. But when he tried to get up, he felt something light (like he could easily carry it) yet sorta heavy on top of him. But what he noticed most of all, he felt warmth. And it felt so nice against him. But he had to get up in order to-._

_Steven and Spinel were staring at each other while being really close to each other, Spinel on top, and Steven at the bottom._

_Instantly, Spinel felt her body being more warm (most likely by the heated blush from her cheeks) as she quickly got off of Steven, her now backing a few inches away from Steven's cold and soothing being. Steven blushed more himself as he quickly said, "S-Sorry Spinel! I-I-I didn't m-mean for that to happen!"_.

_"I-Its fine Steven ok? Geez, no need to be so modest you w-weirdo." Then Steven noticed something about Spinel. If he knew her long enough, it looked like... Spinel was LYING about not wanting to be close to him, and he can just see in her eyes and words! So... Spinel really DID wanted to be close to Steven just as much as HE did!_

_Meanwhile, Spinel was trying to get herself under control. No matter how much she wanted to be close to Steven, she needed to get out of this room and finally get some air and clear her head a little-. "Spinel," Steven suddenly started, startling the tough girl a little by making her jump a little._

_She looked back at Steven with her cheeks still a mild pink saying, "Uh yeah Steven? Whatcha need?" Steven felt hesitant and knda embarrassed about asking this, but he gathered up the courage and said, "Can...C-Can you... sit right here real quick?" he then gestured to sit kinda in front of him._

_Spinel instantly blushed and jumped a little by this sudden and non-Steven request. But she thought for a moment, pursued her lips, and sat where Steven wanted her to be at, her back facing Steven. And when she did, "Steven, n-not that I don't hate this, but what uh what are ya doing-?"_.

_Then Steven suddenly sat behind Spinel, ending up wrapping his arms around her waist and stomach, holding her close against his toso, and even making his legs go next to Spinel's. And surprising of all, Steven ended up resting his chin on Spinel's warm (to him) shoulder._

_The magenta colored hair girl instantly jumped in Steven's arms, even making her squeak a little by this suddenly loving action from Steven. But Steven blushed more as he quickly said to her, "S-Sorry Spinel, I just... t-to me, you feel... really warm in my arms and... r-right now, I feel cold and... your just really warm to me, your really h-huggable too, and... can I just have this?"._

_Spinel blushed at this confession. Steven felt cold? Welp, that explains the sudden yet soothing coldness she felt earlier. And... it really DID feel nice to be in Steven's arms, especially like right now with this brand new type of hug from him. Spinel barely smiled and blushed more, now returning the hug by hugging Steven's arms. "Y-Yeah, I... don't mind Stevie."_

_Steven felt himself smiling at this. "Happy to hear it... Hot Head." Spinel blushed more at this nickname. Ok that was new. Guess... in some way, Spinel's rubbing off on Steven. Steven smiled more his heart beated a little, now hugging Spinel's body firmly. There was only silence between them_.

_"Is... there something else you wanna do Steven?" Spinel suddenly asked, breaking the silnce in the room. Steven got out of his peaceful and elation state, now focusing on the question from Spinel. "'Something else'?" he asked out of pure curiosity. Spinel then started to slowly chuckle._

_"What I'm getting at is...is there something ELSE you wanna do? Because right now, its like you wanna do something fun right now. And, well, I AM in your arms, and... I know we don't talk about this, but isn't there some... THINGS you've always wanted to do Doll? Do to ME? Like, I don't know, kissing my cheeks or hands or lips, or heck, even my ARMS or whatever!"_

_Steven looked surprised, blushing so suddenly. "W-Wait what?" Spinel chuckled a little more, now having a hand in Steven's. "I mean haven't you… ever wanted to do something to someone, someone you really care about" Spinel's voice became slow and smooth, even teasingly. She now slowly rubbed Steven's hand a little with her thumb, carefully and lovingly examining it with a small warm smile._

_"and yet, you couldn't have it? Have its desirable possession," Spinel now slowly intertwined her hand with Stevens. "craving results, know its resistable purpose and meaning of value, and" Then Spinel finally paused again._

_For she delicately slid her hand from Steven's fingers as she held it for a second. Until she gently nuzzled it with her cheek, the warmth of her blush feeling so nice on Steven's cold skin and vice versa for Spinel. And Steven barely yet shakingly sighed in relaxation. Spinel smirked a little at this cute reaction from Steven._

_And then slowly, she led Steven's hand to her neck, her suddenly shivering a little in coldness yet elation by the nice feeling of Steven's cold and soft hand on her skin. And Steven also reacted the same way by his hand on Spinel's warm and nice-feeling neck._

_"just plain OWNED its BURNING urges." Spinel finished, her relaxed while happy and more in love. And Steven wanted to see more of that. Spinel feeling so happy and in love, she just looked so beautiful, especially with her barely giggling. He now wanted more. More of Spinel's warmth, more of her smile, more of her giggling, Steven WANTED Spinel now-._

_Gasp!_

_Suddenly, Spinel gasped as she felt something cold and amazing going more against her neck. It was Steven's cheek and even a bit of HIS neck, him ending up nuzzling them against Spinel's neck, and his even ended up going back to her waist. Spinel felt her heart beating and her cheeks turned a little bit of a red. U-Um, Steven? W-What are you do-?"_

_"Spinel, I love you." Steven suddenly said, cutting Spinel off. Her blush grew at this, but as she was about to speak, "I love you and... you feel really nice in my arms. And your... neck is really warm to me. And I love it. Just... let me handle everything ok? Trust me.". Spinel's blush grew more now._

_'Wait 'let me handle everything'? What did THAT mean?!' Spinel thought surprisingly and embarrassingly in her brain. "U-Um... o-o-ok." Spinel squeaked out. Steven smiled at this. "Ok Spinel." he then barely said as he started to nuzzle against Spinel's neck more, his skin tickling against Spinel's._

_Suddenly, Spinel let muffled a giggle coming out of her mouth, trying to swallow the small laughter from her neck being tickled by Steven's skin. If he found out about Spinel's number one spot that was the most ticklish, Spinel will never hear NOR feel the end of it! Unfortunately for her, Steven discovered the giggle inside her throat._

_Steven could suddenly feel a smirk creeping on his lips as he felt kinda... intrigued. He didn't know why, but right now feeling mischievous on Spinel felt so right. And yet, it felt SO wrong to him. But the feeling of right took over his brain and words. "Something wrong Spinel~?" Steven asked, his tone kinda teasing like, and even more against her neck._

_Spinel blushed a LOT more by this sudden tone from Steven. But trying to keep her cool even though its just her and him, "Uh y-yeah, n-nothings wrong Stevehehen!" Then she accidently released a few giggles as she felt more nuzzles against her neck by Steven, him even giggling a little by this sudden cute reaction from his girlfriend._

_"Are you SURE about that Spinny~? Cause from the looks of it, or better yet the HEARINGS of it, it seems your a little ticklish here~." Steven then blew a little bit of air onto Spinel's neck, making her instantly jumped and squeaked in his arms. He sees her blushing more at this, making him smile in admiration at the sight._

_He then continued to nuzzle on Spinel's neck like saying, "Your so cute Spinel~. You REALLY are~.", and even going through his head on what else can he do to make Spinel's make more adorable noises of surprise yet happiness. Meanwhile Spinel wanted to hide her red face or better yet her neck._

_She just felt so embarrassed and flustered right now! And the worst part, was that why Steven was acting like this-. Wait... Steven's acting like this... as REVENGE! ...Then wait, so if Steven's acting like this, then... Spinel can take this advantage to enjoy it while pretending to be embarrassed! And the here's the trick, Spinel really WAS like that, but also she LOVED this kind of affection from her favorite star! A win win for her AND Steven!_

_Spinel smirked a little, even though she goofy like smiled out of love and elation. and said, "H-Hehe, your one to t-talk. YOUR the cute one here Dollface! S-So, don't just assume I'm the cute one i-in this relationship!". Steven felt his lips having on an intrigued smirk. "Is that so~?" he asked. Spinel shuddered so suddenly by this question, trying to get a grip on her surroundings, and tried not to fall into her Univere's trap, "Y-Yeah, your the cute one a-and I'M the tough one here Mista Universe!"_

_Steven smirked more. "Is... that a CHALLENGE Spinny~?". Spinel pursued her lips again while it was still goofy, her blush growing as well as the racing of her heart. "Y-Yeah! If your really up for it, t-then YEAH! Let's prove on who's the cutest one here right here right now-!"_

_Then Spinel felt something messing with her hair, specifically the base of her pigtails. Then suddenly, her magenta colored pigtails became undone, both pigtails falling on her back. But now she felt a hand pulling her hair gently back on her ear, mainly going on one side of her neck. Then she heard Steven chuckling in amusement (not evil like thank the stars for Spinel)._

_Right now, Steven felt himself completely gone. He never really thought about it before, but he actually loved Spinel's hair. It always looks so smooth and pretty. How its always hanging there on her head, how it always look so soft and pretty to him, and especially, how its always hanging there waiting. Waiting for it to be practically brushed and even played with. And now he gets to do it._

_"Spinel, your... very lucky." Spinel felt a little confused. Wait, lucky? What is it about her hair? And why is Steven acting like this? "You don't much work it takes, most teens like us have to make, to get their hair so... VOLUMINOUS and VIBRANT. So... SOFT and SILKY~..." Spinel's cheeks began to flush again by Steven's tone suddenly being so flirty._

_"S-Steven? Your uh... m-making me feel-." "A little... UNCOMFORTABLE maybe~?" Steven sorta whispered, now gently brushing Spinel's hair with his right hand, even massaging her scalp a little, and his other hand still having a hold on Spinel's waist. The reason why he's acting like this is because, well again, he felt himself gone now by her presence and now mostly warmth._

_Plus he REALLY wants to win this battle of cuteness. Spinel was going DOWN._

_Spinel instantly blushed more to her cheeks, feeling heat going off her face, and barely hummed a little in agreement. Steven smiled sweetly and in hilarity. "What could possibly be making you feel... UNCOMFORTABLE Spinel~?" Spinel couldn't help but shiver a little, not making a sound when she felt chills. Oh boy, the way he even said her name was something else._

_"I'm only giving... a COMPLIMENT to one of the people so close to me~." Spinel gulped and worked up the courage. "I-Its just that... y-you keep brushing my hair and... y-your really close to me a-and- I- off- causeter- olff-." Was her tongue actually swelling right now? Or what is going numb?_

_Steven couldn't help but chuckle as he continued to stroke Spinel's hair. But his strokes became slow, like he was thinking and focusing on something. And Spinel felt a little anxious and kinda nervous on what he'll be saying next. But its not like Spinel will exactly HATE on what Steven will say to her though!_

_Again she actually LOVED this kind of attention from Steven and with the way he's acting! However, she also felt nervous and flustered about it. And right now, she was even having second thoughts on her feelings of admiration and happiness on this whole thing with Steven._

_""Spinel, have you... ever wanted something from someone?" He then slowly traced his hand from her shoulder to her chin, gently examining it. "You like the thing that you wanted so much, but could never take it for yourself~?" Steven now gently held Spinel's chin._

_Spinel felt her blush rising as she still felt her chin being __gently grabbed onto by Steven. Wait, what was he going to do?!? "Well, I thought for a moment... on what you really wanted~. So I thought you could use my help~. That is... if you really want my help~. And for how I feel about this Spinny~" Steven paused again._

_For he then slowly turned Spinel's__ head to face Steven's face. Spinels eyes widened more at this as she felt her heart raced more and her blush growing, her face so close to Steven's. His cheeks were a light red, his eyes were lidded with love and elation, and his lips having on a toothy charming smile, him finishing,_

_""I'd be HAPPY to GIVE IT to you~."_.

_Instantly, Spinel's face and mostly cheeks exploded with heat and color, her hair sorta frizzing out, her pupils small with shock and embarrassment, her lips were gaping and teeth showing barely, and she couldn't move her body and not speak._

_Ok he WINS and she LOST this game of cuteness a 100%!_

_Steven chuckled a little at this. Spinel was just too cute right now. He just wished there was some other way he could think of in his head to make Spinel react a little bit much than this-._

_Then he had an idea._

_Spinel now just tried to get herself together. How did this whole thing happen? Especially on __her? She now just wanted to crawl in a hole and die! Spinel can't take much more right now by Steven acting this way! How can he just-?!_

_"Gotcha!"_

_Steven suddenly said, giving Spinel a happy expression, his head tilting a little, and his eyes were closed happily. He even ended up giving his and Spinels faces a little space. And Spinel just went full on a bright warm red._

_She instantly covered her face while groaning a little, even having her hair covering more of her face. Steven laughed a bit at this cute reaction, blushing a little more._

_"Hehe I'm sorry Spinel I couldn't help it! Your just super adorable!" Then Spinel's blush and flustered state grew. "S-Steven stop it...!" she whined a little. Steven chuckled a little to her reaction. "Ok ok! Sorry again Spinel.". Spinel groaned a bit more as she slowly uncovered her face._

_"I-It's ok." They were silent for seconds. Until Steven had his chin on Spinel's shoulder. She shivered a bit, feeling more nice coldness from Steven's skin. "Do you... want me to continue?" he asked. Spinel blushed and smiled again. Then she nodded and mumbled a small, "Yeah."._

_Steven smiled gently at this as he started his __nuzzling again__ on Spinel's neck. And she started to giggle and hum again. Now they both felt gone again. Especially Steven. Spinel's giggling was so sweet and cute, it was almost like music to his ears. And he loved it so much to where he actually ended up-._

_Gasp!_

_Then Spinel felt something going on her neck. Something that colder than Steven's hands and body. And it was something that she rarely got to kiss and savour._

_It was Steven's lips._

_Steven was now gently kissing her neck as he breathed evenly and his grip on her waist grew, holding her closer. Spinel's blush now then exploded with color and boiling blood flooding her cheeks. She felt her body stiff at what was happening right now. And she couldn't speak._

_And meanwhile, Steven felt in pure bliss. He was actually kissing a brand new part of Spinel he didn't even know he wanted to do. And Spinel's skin against her lips, he felt himself melting at the feeling. And especially with Spinel's skin tasting so sweet and soft? He couldn't get enough. "I love you Spinel~." He just couldn't get enough. "I REALLY love you~." He couldn't._

_He felt Spinel's throat having giggles in them as she very slowly let them out, now him sensing that Spinel finally gave in and let herself enjoy this type of kiss and affection from him. She then said, her body being fully relaxed against his, "Hehe, I l-love you too Stevie hehe~."._

_Steven continued on to kiss around Spinel's neck, his eyes tenderly closed, and his hand then gently being placed on her arm, close to her shoulder. And he continued to hear Spinel giggled and getting all cute and flustered in his arms, making him feel more love for her. Again, she was just too cute for her own good._

_But then he felt the strap of her tan top. It felt soft in his grasp, just like Spinel. It was so dark the color, and yet its so soft once you get around it. Just like her. And STARS how Steven loved Spinel right now. __And he ended up slipping the strap off of her shoulder, gently moving his kisses on her skin, and his eyes were still closed._

_Spinel giggled more as she felt used to her giggling now, feeling relaxed and such. She then said, feeling a little shy now and more bold to only talk for a bit right now, "Y-You know Toots, I never knew you were so bold. But I guess you can be brave while being all sweet on me if you could."_

_Steven then barely opened an eye to look at Spinel from the side. Her blush was still there as the sparkles of love and happiness was still in her eyes. To him, she looked so beautiful. Especially the blush from her cheeks. It fitted her so well, like a puzzle piece of her real self. Or better yet... she looked so sweet right now. Physically and emotionally._

_Remember how Spinel's jacket smelled so sweet of Strawberries just like her hair? to Steven her skin tasted so sweet to his lips in general. And even her skin was almost to a pretty pinkish hue he now adores so much. Just like strawberries. Of course it tasted tart, but also so sweeet on his lips. And right now, with her skin tasting so sweet and even a bit intoxicating, all Steven wanted to do... was to...t-to..._

_Meanwhile, Spinel continued to speak. "Y-You know, now I'm curious if you actually had certain thoughts like these before Mista Universe. I-I mean, hehe, I can only imagine. I mean you ARE a teenager now and I just assumed that you were thinking or heck, curious about this kind of subject and- EEP!"_

_Suddenly, Steven bit Spinel's neck and shoulder in between affectionately, his eyes lovingly closed, and his he only hummed a little while he bit down._

_And when that happened, Spinel INSTANTLY exclaimed by her squeaking out loud. But that wasn't the embarrassing part, oh no that wasn't. Spinel felt on what it felt like an actual MOAN in her throat, secretly about to leave her mouth and escape her lips. But she swiftly and loudly covered her mouth, her body reacting by her leaning forward instantly, her eyes widened, her heart throbbing, and her magenta pupils shrinking at what just happened. And Steven also instantly reacted._

_By him getting back into reality and mostly, realizing on what he did. His cheeks flushed darkly almost as much as Spinel, his eyes were wide, and his even back away from Spinel on the bed exclaiming, "O-Oh my stars! Spinel, I-I'm so very very very sorry! I-I didn't mean to do t-that I SWEAR NO JOKE I didn't m-mean for that to happen!"_

_And Spinel... she...s-she just... couldn't think or either speak or even move. She only shook all over her body, specifically her arms and hands. 'Is...I-Is Steven... a-actually INTO __THAT...?!' Spinel out of the blue thought in her head in disbelief. But a thought came to her, suddenly making her hair frizz out more, and her blush darkening, 'W-Wait... am **I** INTO THAT?!?'_

_There was __complete silence now.__And Steven and Spinel couldn't __speak. They just couldn't. They couldn't even move. On what just happened with them, they couldn't believe it. And by NOT how they acted. But by how they FELT._

_Spinel felt flustered and in shock. By Steven actually biting her neck. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that ached a little by these overwhelming feelings. Yet she also felt... GOOD. Like the bite was actually NICE to feel! And shockingly from STEVEN!_

_And Steven felt downright embarrassed and terrible. Why would he do that to begin with? It was WAY out of his actions! Yet he also felt... RIGHT. Like the bite actually felt RIGHT to do! And shockingly he wanted to DO it again-!_

_'NO! I-I don't want to FEEL that! That's just WRONG to feel! A-And I only did it because it w-was an accident! Yeah an accident! I would actually NEVER bi-! D...D-Do that to Spinel! I care about her and don't want to hurt her like that-!'_

_"S...S-Steven...?"_

_Suddenly, Spinel's voice reached out to Steven, her breaking the dead and heavy embarrassing atmosphere. Steven jumped and even barely made a noise out of surprise. His blush grew on his cheeks as he gulped, trying to avoid Spinel's gaze now._

_Yet he couldn't help but take a small peek at how Spinel looked, hoping that her appearance was TOO embarrassed and flustered. However, his intentions were wrong. Spinel was still red to the face as her hair was still frizzed out out of embarrassment. But he noticed her head was slowing turning towards him._

_Until he flinched and made a small noise, quickly turning his head away from her, and his blushing increasing. And it wasnt that Spinel was going to look at him making Steven feel more flustered, but it was her EYES that he was afraid. Afraid to stare back and lock his gaze on her beautiful orbs that were her vision._

_He was also afraid on what she'll be saying on what happened. And right now Steven wanted to crawl in a hole and just DIE! I mean, would YOU react like how Steven is right now with your gf/bf after you LITERALLY bit down on the side of their neck?_

_"U-Um yes S-S-Spinel?" Steven stuttered. He then tried to think of a calming thought in his head, trying to get his emotions at bay. He then heard Spinel speak again, his heart slowly start to race while she spoke_.

_"C-Can... um...C...C-Can we... u-uh...!" Spinrl then slowly started to fall and trip on her words, her voice a stutter, and Steven slowly felt his eyes move on his side then the bed. For his gaze was slowly going to Spinel now. Aside from feeling these unsettling emotions, Steven also felt kinda worried for Spinel._

_He knew for a fact that Spinel was super flustered and embarrassed about what happened, but also he felt concerned about her feelings and the bite on her neck. Like was she ok about the bite or was she feeling actual PAIN from it?_

_Did the bite actually hurt her? Did Steven actually bit down HARD ENOUGH to even leave a mark? Was it hurting her that she was trying to avoid the subject and just get back to studying? Was Spinel trying to tell Steven to just forget about everything that just happened? Was she-?_

_Gasp...!_

_Steven suddenly let out a small gasp, the scene he was in flashing at an instant. But then he smelled a familiar pretty Strawberry aroma. It was Spinels hair. But wait a sec how can Ste__ven smell it when Spinel is inches away from her-?_

_Nnh!_

_Steven made a noise out of surprise as he felt a presence close to him. Then he felt something on his legs, mainly on his lap. And finally, he felt something nuzzling his neck to where the head of its presence is tall enough to only nuzzle his neck. But the presence was none other than-._

_"__S-Spinel, w-w-what are you-?" "Steven." Spinel said sorta low like. Steven's expression grew at this opening. "Uh... y-yeah?" he asked. Spinel's blush grew more on her cheeks rather than her face, her lips quivering while pursuing. Steven felt concerned about her again._

_He then asked, "Spinel, are you-?". "Steven, y-you...y-you c-can... keep d-d-doing that..." Spinel cut Steven off his words. Then when she asked that, her blush grew almost to a dark hue, her now hiding her face with her hair again. At first, Steven looked full on confused._

_But his face went full on red slowly of an almost hot temperature, his expression a shock and flustered like. but all he said was, "S...Spinel, not that I hate your idea, but w-why would you-?" "B-BECAUSE I-!" Spinel immediately said and butted in again, her blush almost a full on darkish hue now and now all over her face._

_Spinel's body became sorta squirming and shaky as she was trying to keep her calm. Then after a few seconds of heavy tension in the air, "B-B-Because... I-I just... r-r-really want it... t-to continue ok...?!" Spinel confessed in a whisper and stuttering like way, her blush darkening._

_Steven's blush grew as well. But he felt something. It was his heart. His heart was racing, even throbbing, at what Spinel was saying to him. Espcially with her saying that she wanted this 'thing' between them a minute ago continue. Spinel actually... wanted Steven to bite her!_

_Then slowly, Steven look and felt cautious at Spinel, feeling confident to finally meet her gaze. And when he did, his blush grew as the racing of his heart. Spinels face was still a dark red as she perked up, her face close to Stevens now. She then flinched a little, their eyes locking, and both being so close to each other._

_There was once again a heavy tension on the two. But it wasn't embarrasing or uncomfortable silence. It was only a... loving and caring kind of silence in this heavy atmosphere. The atmosphere was even... a little HOT right now._

_"Spinel" Steven started towards Spinel, his eyes showing care and worry for her. But he slowly raised a hand to hold her still dark red hue hot cheek gently and tenderly. "A-Are you sure... about this?" he asked worriedly. Spinel's blush darkened, her face going a slight astonishemnt._

_But she once again pursued her lips as she even gulped, her blushing growing her replying, "Y-Yeah, I'm s-sure Steven.". Spinel then finally tried to convinced Steven with a small smile, trying to calm herself down about this going to happen again, and also about her emotions._

_Steven smiled at this, sensing that Spinel was telling the truth (and also for the fact that he has a talent of knowing when people are or aren't telling the truth), and he continued to stare at the blushing and magenta beauty close to him. "Ok Spinel." he said to her, now going to her neck._

_Spinel instantly felt warmth close to her neck and shoulder, her in process cooling and fading blush growing a bit. But then she heard, "I'll be gentle ok Spinel?". She instantly felt her blush growing so much at those words from Steven. She then tried to hide her face again saying, "S-Steven don't s-say it like T-THAT!"_

_Steven felt confused again. Wait, what did THAT mean? Weird. "Oh. Sorry Spinel." Spinel's sorta uncovered her growing in process blushing face, her eyes wideining a little. Wait, Steven didn't GET THAT?! WAS HE **THAT** INNOCCENT WHILE **SPINEL** WAS SORTA NOT?!_

_Spinel hummed a __little by what Steven said to her. But she let out a small sigh, her heart starting to race a little. "I-Its ok Stev-." then she stopped talking as she turned to the side. For her and Steven's faces were close. "en..." she barely finished to him._

_Thry both were quiet once again, both staring into each others eyes, noses centimeters aways,... lips nearly TOUCHING. But they both felt a nice warmth washing over them, their heart racing more. And their cheeks began to flush again by the person close to them._

_Then they broke the closeness while their eyes were closed. Their lips met as Steven gently held Spinel's cheek, their eyes closed tenderly. And Spinel only had a hand on Steven's hand that was on her blushing cheek as she kiss back more. Their hearts became to slowly throb as the kiss continued._

_Spinel and Steven rarely kissed on the lips and they loved those kisses most of all. It was so sweet and soft to kiss like this, they loved it so much, especially since it was a special way to show how much they love each other, and they slowly felt themselves gone by this kiss_ _now_.

_But Steven felt warm. It wasn't like a nice warm and happy type of heat he was feeling whenever he was around Spinel, but it was almost like... this heat was slowly rising, almost to a hot temperature now. But his thoughts and actions lost all reason to where the heat didn't matter to Steven, and he just-._

_Then suddenly, Spinel felt something hitting her lips, making her heart start to throb more, and her cheeks flushing more. It was Steven's tongue. His tongue was gently against her lips. And without hesitation, she allowed Steven's tongue to part her lips, and they gently shared a deep kiss._

_Spinel's tongue began to swirl and even move in synch with Steven's, their lips even almost closing by meeting on this slowly steamy kiss between them. Then Spinel couldn't help but moan a little, gently trying to deepen the kiss. And Steven did the same, trying to do the same as well._

_Right now, they slowly began to feel a nice feeling warmth all over their bodies from the top of their head to their legs, even the nice temperature starting to get close to a hot temp. Was it just them or was it starting to get hot in here in this bedroom?_

_Steven and Spinel continue to share this deep kiss, slowly began to moan more, and they slowly began to move their hands. For Spinel had the back of Steven's warm neck, one of her arms sorta dangling on his shoulder, and her head was tilting, wanting to deepen the kiss more._

_And Steven almost had Spinel's lower waist while one of his hands hand had the back of her head, his fingers delicately between her soft silky hair__, and his head tilting to the side as well, both him and Spinel deepening their steamy kiss like how they desired._

_They both continued to feel more hot while they continued the deep kiss, their minds a blank and fuzzy, moans continuing, cheeks darkening with a reddish hue, and their chests even began to tighten. Their hearts began to swell, their rib cage burning a little with their hearts slowly kettling a burning gentle flame, and even their lungs were burning!_

_...Wait not burning, needing. Needing for air. Crap, they almost forgot they needed air. Curse these human like __needs._

_But they never had this kind of kiss before. It was so new to them and they really liked it. But especially on what they were feeling and even tasting. They felt their insides turn into goo while it swirled deep down in their stomachs and they felt more warmth in them._

_But what they were tasting was something else. Steven couldn't help but taste sweet yet sour flavors in Spinels mouth, feeling so much exciting things hitting his taste buds, and making them tingle and even water and crave for more. Especially with these flavors actually kinda relating to Spinel, he couldn't get enough right now._

_And Spinel was feeling the exact same way. She felt so much flavor in Steven's warm cavern and it made her buds on her tongue quiver and water at the taste of so much flavor coursing throughout her tongue. And like Steven, these flavors were kinda related to him, and Spinel couldn't get enough right now._

_Their significant other practically tasted so intoxicating right now, they couldn't bare to break this deep and steamy kiss. They tasted so much and not to mention they were still holding onto each other, they didn't want to ever stop this closeness and now a little hot kiss._

_But no matter how much they wanted to never stop this, they needed the air in their lungs before they almost start to get loopy or heck, pass out. However, they actually DID think that the idea for not needing air right now was just so tempting for them right now._

_Steven and Spinel's lips gently smacked away from each other, even a very faint string of saliva connected for a few seconds, before it broke by Spinel brought her head to Steven's chest covering her bright red face a little, and she was panting a little, even shaking a bit._

_And Steven was the same way, only having his head lowering a little, bit his and Spinel's arms were even the same way from before. Silence fell between them again, both teens trying to catch their breath now, and their cheeks still a bright warm hue._

_"Steven."__ Spienl spoke up, her still catching her breath. Steven's heart began to slowly throb again. "Y-Yes Spinel?" he asked. Spinel didn't respond yet, her breathing slowly becoming even as his, but when he looked at her, her head was still down. He became worried again._

_But then she moved, no longer on his lap. And just as he was thinking that she wanted space, Spinel ended up sitting at his lap again, but this time, her back was facing Steven like a few minutes ago. His blush increased by this suddenly happening._

_"Y-You... can do it now. And yes I-I'm ready for it to happen, just if I feel p-pain I'll let you know I promise." Spinel confessed, her stuttering showing her flustered matter, and her blush growing at what she confessed to Steven. And Steven only blushed more at the words._

_But his lips now pursued a little. He then moved close to Spinels shoulder now, barely murmuring, "Ok Spinel. I'll", and he paused as he gently started kissing Spinels shoulder finishing "be gentle I promise.". Spinels heart began to throb as her blush grew at the words and actions._

_Until she slowly felt her breathing intensify by feeling Stevens lips now gently and slowly kissing her neck, even almost going on the bite he made. She continued to breath through her lips as Steven continued to kiss her neck. But like earlier, her throat filled with giggles._

_And not to mention, it was as if Spinel could almost feel Steven's teeth against her warm flesh, it just felt so tempting of Steven going to affectionately bite her like earlier any second she felt like she was going to again explode._

_Spinel then barely started to giggle as Steven continued to kiss her shoulder, slowly going to her neck. Steven could feel his heart flutter while it throbbed by Spinel barely giggling. And like before, Steven LOVED Spinel giggling. And now he wanted to hear MORE of it._

_Steven then started to move his kisses closer to Spinels neck, Spinel quickly reacting by humming and giggling more to herself now. Steven smiled more as he continued his kisses on Spinels neck. However, he thought on what else he should do with Spinel._

_I mean, he knows that it was ok to bite Spinel, but not only was it embarrassing to do it or even think of it, but also he didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't bring himself to actually go ahead and bite Spinel on the neck-. Wait. He... had an idea! An idea to make him AND Spinel get what they want!_

_Steven's blush grew on his cheeks at what he was about to do as he gathered up the courage and then gently started to nibble at Spinels neck, her instantly squeaking a little out of surprise. And Steven couldn't help but smile at this, knowing that Spinel wasn't feeling uncomfortable._

_But ALSO, he felt kinda... INTRIGUED at this reaction. In fact, it was really cute for Spinel acting like that._

_Meanwhile, Spinel shut her mouth as she tried to keep her calm saying, "W-Wow Steven. D-D-Didn't know you were THAT bold hehe. Guess its a-always the kind ones that are the bravest- eep...!". She was cut off by feeling Steven's lips nibbling more at her neck._

_Yet she instantly giggled a little now as she felt more loving nibbles and kisses at her neck by Steven. She then couldn't help but feel shy and giddy again. "S-Steven stop hehe~! That tickles hehehe~!" she exclaimed, her having small giggles, and she was even trying to cover her neck._

_However, Steven only chuckled a little at this really cute girl giggling in his arms, one of his hands tracing over to one of her hands, and gently holding it now, still nibbling at Spinels neck. "I thought-! Hehehe~! I-I thought you said you were going to do that thihehehing Stevie hehehe~!" Spinel giggled._

_Steven smiled more as he continued his sweet kisses and nibbles, happily continuing to hear Spinel giggling and acting so naturally cute. "Well, I... WOULD do that thing Spinel, but I couldn't BARE to do that to you~." Spinel hummed while giggles continued._

_"Heh, your s-such- hehe! S-Such a sap Doll Face-! Ah!" Spinel then felt something hard and gentle going down the side of her neck, her actually feeling the place where the bite happened happened again. She then realized that Steven bit down on her neck again._

_But this time, she moaned a little by this bite. But she quickly swallowed it as she tried to hide it from Steven. Unfortunately, Steven DID hear it. And all he felt was his heart throbbed even more. his blush a beet red. He couldn't help but smile at this brand new type of noise from Spinel._

_Sure it felt nice to hear Spinel make little noises that Steven made happen, but this was something else. This noise was not only cute but... actually attractive. And especially with feeling this weird yet good feeling in the pit of his stomach now growing at this, he wanted to hear it._

_Without hesitation or even a warning, Steven started to gently suck and bite all over Spinels neck, his breathing starting to become a bit hot while his heart throbbed and race against his chest. and his mind fuzzy with no reason on acting normally. Guess with him being more around Spinel now in secret, some actions slowly began to lose control._

_And now, he couldn't take much more._

_Now Spinel also lost control. But of her voice and air. She slowly began to moan and hum at this biting and sucking at her neck. and her breathing also began to be hot and even a bit puffy. "S-Steven I l-love- mmm! L-Love you." she said, now barely trying to keep her moaning at bay._

_She heard Steven __chuckling, still biting and sucking on her neck lovingly saying, "I love... you too Spinel.". Spinel continue to moan and huff and puff air as Steven still sucked and bite on her neck, him humming and breathing almost hot air only through his kisses and bites._

_But then she groaned a little, gently __making Steven stop giving affection on her neck. He looked at her in a bit of a hazing gaze, but his eyes gave off his confusion to why Spinel made him stop. Spinel got hint as she gulped a little to herself. On what she was about to say._

_And DO._

_Slowly, Spinel turned around to face Steven as she said, "Steven I...I want to try something real quick... ok? So just... bare with me alright?". Her blush grew on her cheeks as well as Steven's, but he still looked a little confused saying, "Wait, what do you-? Mmph!"_

_Then Spinel kissed Steven again, already having her tongue against Steven's lips. His insides turned into gooey mush at the feeling, but he slowly parted his lips, and they now shared a deep kiss. They were moaning a little as they continued it, but then Spinel broke the kiss._

_She and Steven were breathing heavily a little, both feeling a little dazed and loopy from their deep kisses. But Spinel gulped again as she kissed Steven again. But before he could kiss back, she broke it again. Then she started to kiss his chin, then his jaw, and before he knew it, Spinel was kissing and nibbling at Steven's neck._

_Steven's air was beginning to be heavy with small pants as he continued to feel Spinel giving him affection to his neck. But he started to moan a little, his hands shaking while they were on the bed at his sides. But he remembered something. THIS is what Spinel wanted to do!_

_"S-Spinel...?" Steven puffed out a little, his breathing still heavy with hot air now, and he felt Spinel stop giving kisses and nibbles as his neck. She looked at him in a bit of a daze like he was earlier with her neck. "Y-Yeah?" she asked. "Was... this what you m-meant by you trying something?" he asked._

_Spinel looked a bit surprised. But she suddenly... SMIRKED. She was silent for a few seconds until she suddenly pinned Steven down on the bed. He exclaimed as Steven looked up at Spinel with surprise, his cheeks burning with redness. "S-Spinel, w-w-what are you-?"_

_Then Spinel went at Steven's neck, her even starting to giggle at this. Steven flinched and yelped a little by Spinel going at his neck. But then he started to hum and moan a little, feeling in a bit of a bliss right now by what Spinel was doing-. "Eek!" then Steven felt something at the side of his neck._

_Spinel straight up bit down on the side of Steven's neck._

_He then sees Spinel looking at him with a flirty look, her eyes being lidded. "Well, isn't THIS a surprise. Didn't expect you to enjoy it so much~." Steven quickly looked at Spinel with confusion. "Wait what?" he asked. Spinel still had on her flirty and now intrigued smirk. She the leaned in towards Steven's face._

_"Of you practically having a happy trigger of BITING Baby Doll~." Spinel explained. Then Steven blushed darkly at this. "W-What...?!" he exclaimed. Wait, him actually having a THING for THAT?! "S-Spinel, I actually d-don't have a THING for that I-! A-Ah-~!" Then Steven felt __another bite at his neck. But he quickly shut his mouth._

_For he actually MOANED a little out loud when Spinel bit his neck._

_That's when Steven knew. He... actually LIKED IT! Spinel giggled a little as she and Steven looked at each other now. There was a twinkle in her eyes. And Steven flinched a little by this. "If you say you don't enjoy this" she paused with a sweet yet alluring voice._

_For she__ slowly grabbed Stevens right hand, pulled Steven towards her, him sitting up now, and ended up having his hand grab her leg which is underneath her kneecap. Steven yelped a little at this sudden position he was in by Spinel. Spinel then sat down on his lap._

_Then Steven felt so flustered and yet... kinda... He then looked kinda...PINKISH. And NOT in a blushing way. And Spinel didn't fully noticed as she finished, "why does your body DISAGREE~?". Steven huffed and puffed a little by being this close to Spinel right now._

_But he pursued his sorta goofy looking lips together as he moved his hand almost to Spinel's thigh saying, now looking confident and even a bit flustered now, "W-Why are you doing this to me Spinel?". Ok. Ok. Ok! If she wanted to play this game with him, he'll PLAY all right._

_Like that game from earlier, he'll WIN._

_Spinel's smirk went away as she also looked confident yet alluring to Steven. She then wrapped her arms around his neck, even tilting her head a little, and having her face really close to his, their lips nearly touching again and now very tempting to a desperate closing._

_"Because; I REALLY" then she started to twirl and play with Stevens natural curly hair a little. Spinel now started to go through his hair. "wanna" she finally and practically whispered the last words to Steven in an almost puffy seductive breath, "TASTE you-~. Mmph!"_. "Mmph!"

_They they broke._

_Steven and Spinel instantly shared a deep kiss as they moaned quickly. Their tongues fighting over dominance as they felt more hot. They didn't know what's coming over them, but they slowly wanted more than just making out. Especially Spinel._

_She even went and pulled Steven by the collar closer to her as she deepened the kiss more, moaning more. And Steven only held Spinel closer to him as she pulled him towards her. Ok right now they felt really hot. It might be them but it felt like their emotions were going crazy and every muscle and blood in them lost all reason of control of movement and feeling._

_Spinel suddenly broke it as she and Steven panted, her cheeks a bright burning red. She now went to Steven's neck as she started to kiss, suck, and bite on it. She even pinned him down again! Steven panted and moaned a little by this affection from Spinel._

_Spinel giggled at this reaction. "Hehe, guess your starting to enjoy this hehe~!" she giggled, her sweet side starting to show while she was still bold and alluring towards Steven. Steven blushed more. But its was more of a pink hue on his cheeks, the color now spreading a little._

_"S-Spinel wait I-I don't think we should-! Hahh~! Nnngh!" Steven was about to reason with Spinel, but Spinel wouldn't let him finish as she instantly bit more and even purred a little while her jaw was locked on his neck, him moaning out loud but he instantly bit his lip to keep it down._

_Shit. Right now, Steven was actually being cornered and literally pinned down by Spinel while she was practically ravishing him. her practically biting his neck and even PURRING now which he couldn't do a thing about it, and... it wasn't FAIR._

_Spinel was CHEATING in this game! Usually Steven lets her cheating slip by when they play games, but this brand new game they both really like, Spinel was cheating, and Steven just... h-he just...!_

_"Woah!"_

_Thump!_

_Spinel was instantly pinned down on the bed by a... pink colored STEVEN._

_Well, his body wasn't all pink, but it was mostly his face, neck, and even a bit on his arms! And this colored wasn't in a blushing way. It was as if... this shade of color was showing something else! She looked surprised at this sudden look from Pink Steven._

_Suddenly, she heard chuckling._

_And this chuckling... was different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she just... felt a cold chill up her spine. And no, the cold chill wasn't a temperature cold nor GOOD feeling. Whatever what it exactly was that made Steven chuckle, it has to be something that Spinel practically SHOOK at._

_"Hehe,... you wanna play this game Spinny~?" Pink Steven asked lowly and he just practically growled that question. Spinel immediately had chills up her spine and blushed a sorta dark red at this sudden behavior and tone from Pink Steven. Ok where did THAT come from-?_

_Spinel instantly felt Pink Steven's face really close to hers as he grinned a little at her, his eyes giving off an emotion Spinel coudln't describe right now. "Then lets PLAY~." then he went for Spinel's neck, one hand having a hold on her wrists above her head, and the other having her thigh firmly._

_Spinel instantly gasped and now panting to herself now. She then squirmed and wiggled out of his hands, but he wouldn't allow it. Pink Steven chuckled at this cute reaction. "What's the matter? You actually want to forfeit now? Well here's the thing Spinny~." Pink Steven stopped mostly the biting and kissing on Spinels neck as he was puffing a little to himself._

_But he stared down at Spinel as she was even trying to catch her breath. Now she flinched a little as she sees Pink Steven's eyes were llidded with mischief and... wait. W-Was THAT-?! "In THIS game, you'll lose to me~. Because THIS time, I'LL be the one" then he started to kiss all over her face, his hand tightening a little on her thigh, and even pulling her closer._

_Spinel was now just a blushing and burning mess as she was breathing hot air in and out of her trembling lips, still feeling Pink Steven's lips and hands on her. But as Pink Steven thankfully stopped the affections on her neck and he now catched his breathe, he chuckled._

_By Spinel squirming underneath him, her being flustered and cornered so much._

_Then he immediately had his face close to Spinels. Spinel squeaked and jumped in Pink Steven's grip on her. It felt like he was about to do soemthing drastic and Spinel did NOT want that to happen!_

_ALL of this was just too fast for her to process and Spinel REALLY needed to take a breather right now! She couldn't breathe she couldn't move she couldn't even SPEAK! And if she were to do anything in order to get herself a grip, this Pink Steven might practically remind her of where her place is._

_Finally, Pink Steven then finished to Spinel, and his intimidating yet seductive gaze practically staring into Spinels soul and mind, "who gets to practically EAT YOU UP~."_. _Spinel then just went full on-._

_BOOM!_

_She out of the blue EXPLODED with color and heat that was practically fire right then and there, bur Pink Steven paid no attention to her cute reaction (even though he'd rather keep teasing this cute girl he pinned down) as he went back to kissing and biting on her neck._

_But then he suddenly stopped this affection. For he suddenly without warning, Pink Steven kissed Spinel, and slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. He was now going to take dominance. And Spinel couldn't do anything for Pink Steven was just too fast and even a bit rough right now._

_Yet all she could do was moan and squirm in Pink Steven's grasp. Pink Steven groaned in Spinel's mouth as he then broke this deep steamy kiss. He chuckled lowly as__ he looked at Spinel in the eyes. She caught his gaze as she suddenly jumped. Even Steven's eyes were showing something really off about-._

_Spinel felt a pair of lips and even tongue going instantly in her mouth, feeling her wrists being tightened a little more by Pink Steven's hand. She felt herself being more warm now as Pink Steven moaned inside this deep kiss, but he instantly tightened his grip on her thigh, pulling Spinel closer to him._

...Ok. _Spinel pushed Steven TOO FAR._

_Spinel felt like she was going to literally die now! Pink Steven was now taking dominance of her mouth and the worst part of all, not only was he winning at this game, but... it was if another BEING took over Steven! A whole new side of Steven that Spinel has never see before and that was assertive and rough and pink-!_

_Creak!_

_"Steven I'm home!"_

_Then Pink Steven and Spinel froze._

_Wait, was... that PEARL?!_

_Instantly, Pink Steven and Spinel shot up from the bed looking shock. But they instantly shared a glance and quickly flinched, yelped, and moved away from each other on the really warm (by the two teens mind you) bed where-._

_"Ouch!"_

_Steven fell on the bed, landing hard on his bottom__. But when he did, something in him snapped. Snapped back into reality. He... blacked out. And the rest of the time with Spinel was nothing but a whole yet weird pinkish blank to __him! But the question is what happened to him-?_

_"Steven are you ok? What was that?" Pearl yelled from downstairs. Instantly, Steven got up from the floor, him seeing Spinel frnatically passing him by as she grabbed her jacket from the left side of the bed. But her appearance was something else._

_Her hair was actually back in her usual pigtails but her hair was frizzed out, her left tan top strap was off still, her lipstick was smudged on her mouth, but most of all, there were nothing but hickeys and bite marks all over her collarbone, shoulders, and mostly all over her neck._

_Steven blushed brightly at what he done to Spinel, but he felt so bewildered on how in the world wide galaxy he put so many bite and bruises all over her! Then he sees Spinel perking up as she turned to Steven and exclaimed, "Steven, don't just STAND there! We gotta clean this up before-!"_

_Then Spinel froze. She stared at Steven with total shock as her cheeks turned a bright red. Aside from admiring Spinel's cute expression a little, he mostly looked confused by her staring at him like that. "Uh Spinel? Why are you-?" "Steven, put on your jacket and wipe your face and neck NOW." Spinel requested._

_Steven looked more confused. Wait his jacket? Why would he need to put it on? And especially why clean his neck and face? "Spinel, why do I-?" "Ugh! just DO IT ALREADY before Pearl comes up here NOW!" Spinel exclaimed, her blush darkening, and grabbing Steven's jacket and threw it right at his face._

_Steven flinched a little as he grabbed his jacket and quickly put it on. But he sees Spinel putting on her jacket and even went ahead and zipped up her jacket. She then looked over towards him and groaned a little, walking to him, and now buttoned up Stevens jacket._

_Steven blushed at this as he stood there. And after that, Spinel started to rub and wipe all over Steven's neck and face, him blushing more while feeling slight pain of the bite marks as he winced and flinched a little. But nonetheless, he stood still to let Spinel finish._

_And when Spinel got done, she instantly started to pick up the trash from the floor. Steven flinched as he quickly started to help Spinel with the trash, wanting to go and clean up fast before Pearl comes up here. But as they continued, "We gotta hurry Steven otherwise Pearl will-."_.

_"Pearl will what Steven-?"_

_Pearl asked, now walking in the room, and she was at the door entrance with a small curious smile. But when she looked into the room, she looked at Steven and SPINEL on the floor on their knees. She looked surprised at these two teens. Especially CLOSE to each other._

_They jumped and instantly looked at her, immediately standing up from the ground, and looking at the woman with nervous yet freaked out looks. They were all silent. Until the next thing they knew, some stuff went down and that were talked about._

_And before he knew it, Steven was on his bed in his PJs while Spinel was already downstairs on the couch in her PJs also. He turned to the side as he couldn't stop blushing a little at what he and Spinel did earlier on this bed. He groaned a little while covering his face._

_Yet he now thought on what happened to him earlier. Everything was a pink blank to him and with how Spinel fidgeted and squirmed while talking to Pearl on what she and Steven were doing before Pearl arrived, __he felt so curious on what happened to him minutes ago._

_But he just sighed, now turning to the side and snuggling more into his covers, and now trying to get some sleep for school tomorrow and mainly catch some z's for the test. Though in the back of Steven's mind, he couldn't help but wonder on what happened to him earlier._

_And now in the back of his mind, he thought that Spinel might explain to him on what happened. But mainly, he just hoped that him and Spinel would talk about what they just did. They rarely get so affectionate with each other when they were alone together._

_But THIS was up to a WHOLE new level to them._

_Even so, he just hoped that him and Spinel would talk things out on what they just did together. And he hopes he and her can find a solution to the problem they had so the next time they were alone, they would know what to do without surprising their significant other._

* * *

_End of Flashback..._

Steven sighed out of a bit of disappointment, knowing that he and Spinel didn't talk yet about what happened last night. Heck, they didn't even talk at all! For when Steven woke up Spinel was gone. And he's curious on where she was ever since.

He was now in the auditorium, still looking for his rebellious girlfriend. This was the last place Steven knew Spinel would be at, aside from the back of buildings, near dumpsters, and mainly Ms. Sardonyx's classroom. And here's the thing, no one knows this but Steven, but Spinel loved to sing and even dance.

Like with games, Spinel loved to sing and dance ever since elementary and middle school. But now that she was in high school now, she secrelty loved broadway. And Steven just hopes that one day Spinel could just yell from the rooftops that she loved singing and dancing.

Steven got out of the auditorium as he was now in the back of it. He now thought of something else than telling others that she loved broadway. And this thought was better than that. Of Spinel possibly tell everyone that she was in love with Steven Universe-.

"Guess who~."

Suddenly, Steven's eyes were covered kinda firmly by a pair of soft warm hands. At first he felt confused on who this person was, but smelling a certain fruity scent while a bit of a cigarrete aroma, he smiled instantly at it was Spinel.

But trying to keep his cool without practically scooping Spinel up in his arms for he missed her that much, he hummed a little, and said to the 'mysterious person', "Hmmm, now I can only think of one person who smells of cigarretes.". He then unvovered his eyes as he held those hands, turning in the process.

Steven smiled more as he started to blush to see Spinel. "Hi to you too Spinel.". Spinel smirked at him. "Did ya miss me?" she asked. If you all didn't know Spinel was trying to keep her cool. And if you all wanna know why you'll know in a little bit. Steven blushed more at this question.

He rubbed his neck a little underneath his scarf, still feeling the hickeys and bite marks on his neck and shoulders. "Well, yeah. A-Actually I've been meaning to talk you Spinel." he blushed more. And Spinel also blushed brightly. But still she tried to keep her cool however.

"Oh? Uh well, w-what did ya wanna talk about Mista Universe?" she asked. Steven's smile faltered a little. He can instantly tell that Spinel felt uncomfortable. But he really did needed to talk to her. And he even felt so confused and weird all day on what happened to them.

Steven felt his heart starting to race a little as he spoke. "Well, i-its about what happened last night. And Spinel, I've only had two things on my mind since yesterday." he looked down at her as he took a step closer towards Spinel, Steven now feeling confident about him and Spinel talking now.

Spinel flinched a little at Stevrn being closer to him. And she felt her cheeks growing with heat and color. But she gulped and slowly had her eyes locked on Steven's warm and caring ones. He was always so sweet and caring to her. And Steven then noticed something.

Spinrl had on a dirty yet shiny pink eyeshadow! And... it actually fitted her so well-. Steven blushed more as he trued to stay focused on the task at hand while trying not to get so lost by this gorgeous look from his girlfriend, and he said, "And...A-And its that-."

"Oh _there_ you are Steven!"

Suddenly, there was a girl voice calling those words out as Steven and Spinel jumped, instantly backing away from each other. They both turned around as they see none other than Steven's childhood friend and training partner, Connie Maheshrewaren.

She smiled and sorta ran towards Steven and Spinel with a smile. Steven smiled a bit nervously yet warmly at Connie as he fixed his scarf. And Spinel she...she just, well, she kinda- ok she has to be honest. Spinel kinda doesn't like Connie. She was just... too perfect in Spinel's opinion.

Perfect grades, personality, even an amazing sword fighter (Spinel may or may not have been invited to see Steven and Connie's lessons a few times). And mainly, Spinel dislikes Connie for being Steven's friend. She knows that Steven and Connie are just friends, but its like Connie actually _like likes_ Steven! Bet even before she showed up she like liked him!

But even though she practically hates her guts, she was at least trying to make amends with her for Steven's sake. And right now, Spinel felt like she actually forgot something about Connie or something. But she just couldn't put her finger on it-.

"Hey Connie. What did you need?" Steven asked, his voice bringing Spinel out of her thoughts. Connie smiled more. "Well, I've been meaning to find you because I just wanted to know the next day for our training." Spinel felt a bit relief at those words. Well, at least Spinel knows the reason why Connie is here for.

Steven smiled still. "Oh? Well why didn't you just text me then? You know I would've texted you you know." Spinel and Steven stared at Connie. But Spinel only notices that Connie was... avoiding Steven's gaze while she was smiling and going red to the cheeks a bit-. '_Wait. She was WHAT?!'_ Spinel couldn't help but think in her head out of shock.

Spinel couldn't help but give Connie angry eye daggers. Meanwhile Steven was patiently waiting for Connie to reply. However he could see her blushing a lottle. And before anything else, Steven was slowly getting the sign that Connie like likes him a tiny bit.

He's sorta known ever since the beginning of summer by the way. Connie slowly trailed her eyes back on Steven. "Well, I just been meaning to hang out with you and its been a while you know?" The Connie grabbed Steven by the upper arm and pulled him to her.

Steven flinched a little at being pulled close to Connie. Connie smiled more. "Come on lets go to the Big Donut! We haven't there in a while and its not like your with someone or _have_ someone or something like that right?" Steven and Spinel instantly blushed lightly.

But they wouldn't dare to look at each other for what Connie said. Steven gulped a little. "Well, a-actually Connie I-." "Nonetheless, there are donuts calling us! Come on let's- Whoa!" "Whoa!" then something stopped from Steven and Connie from being close.

Spinel had a hand firmly gripping on Connie's right shoulder close to her neck and she had her left hand firmly gripping less on Steven's right shoulder. But her head was hanging a bit as her face was covered with her bangs, her long pigtails hanging past them.

She had snapped. Once she saw Connie having Steven's arm and mainly pulling him towards her, she couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't _dare_ to let that happen! She then slowly moved her eyes right at Connie as her scowl grew. She looked shocked and a bit startled, much to Spinel's satisfaction.

But then Spinel glanced over at Steven, her scowl softening. Her eyes instantly went a bit wide at his expression. Steven also looked shocked and surprised. But Spinel barely gasped to herself at what she was seeing. Steven was blushing a bit to his cheeks as he looked a little uncomfortable... and wait. Was that _pain_ he felt right now-?

_Ping!_

Then Spinel noticed something. Something about the way she had her hand on Steven's left shoulder. And especially, the thing she noticed about him gave Spinel an idea and an amazing realization. _'Light. Bulb.'_ she thought, her lips already having a small mischief grin.

Spinel then started to slowly chuckle a little to herself very quietly, slowly letting go of Steven and Connie's shoulders. They flinched by being let go as they looked at her with confusion in the eyes, wondering on why she did that. But when Spinel looked up she no longer grinned.

For she got something planned. Oh yes she has. It was something that Connie doesn't know yet. Something that was proof on what she doesn't know its real. Something that will get Connie to finally back off on gaining Steven's affections once and for all!

Yet she quickly stood in front of Connie as Steven went out of her way, him standing next to Connie now, and her having her hands on his upper arm again. And they still looked and felt confused. Until Spinel started to explain. With one of her hands on her hips, her expression to complete irritation, and it was aimed right at Connie.

"Listen here Toots and listen _good_. Steven's _mine_. So get your girly hands off him before _I_ do." Connie jumped at this threat, her now looking unease. And Steven was the same way. What the heck is up with Spinel right now? Why was she acting like this?

But then they both see Spinel's expression change. She slowly started to chuckle but out loud. Then she smirked to the side as her eyelids became lidded. Steven looked a little taken a back. Wait, why was Spinel giving off that look towards Connie-?

"And besides" Spinel paused as she looked down onto her chest. Steven felt even more confused. Wait what was she doing? "even _if_ you don't believe after I beat you up to a pulp" then she reached for the collar of her leather jacket. Then Steven felt something. It was his heart pounding out of panic. Wait a sec!

Then Spinel revealed the whole left side of her collarbone, a bit of her shoulder, and especially her neck. There was nothing but hickeys and bite marks all over her, mostly bite marks close to her neck, not to mention the large one in between the neck and shoulder area.

Spinel bit her lower lip as her eyelids grew more lidded. And her cheeks grew with blush, and her eyes actually formed little hearts finishing, "this is what _Stevie_ meant by him having someone~. Especially showing me that in _his room_ last night~.", giggling the last sentence a little-.

"S-Spinel!!!"

Steven instantly exclaimed as Spinel looked up at him and she was taken a back. Steven's eyes widened in shock and in embarrassment, his lips had on a panicky teeth showing frown, and his cheeks were a bright burning red. She then smirked so suddenly at this.

Spinel then went towards Steven as she even _moved_ a certain way while she walked towards him. Steven blushed more as Spinel was close to him, their noses centimeters away. "_Yes BabyDoll~?_" she flirtaciously asked, Spinel giggled a little to top it all off.

Steven's blush then grew with more color and heat, even squeaking a little out of a flustered way. But he gasped a little as he shook his quickly, trying to not be so distracted. He then turned his attention towards Connie saying, "L-Listen Connie we can explain m-me and Spinel are a-actually together and we just couldn't-."

"I-I uh... sorry Steven I-." Connie butted in, her light red yet mostly startled and uncomfortable expression growing, having a hold of her backpack straps, and quickly saying, standing in front of Steven and Spinel. "I-I just need to t-take a minute to process all of this a-and I need to tell my other friends about this b-bye!".

Then Connie speed walked away, blushing more and leaving Steven and Spinel alone. But Steven yelled out to her, "C-Connie wait I-!", but too late, she was out of sight. Steven looked a little dumbfounded. And Spinel only felt completely satisfied.

Welp that was one way to tell others on who belongs to who. Spinel chuckled a little as she walked up to Steven. She looked at him as he only looked flustered and a bit stress. Spinel smiled at this cute reaction from Steven. "Come on doll, don't be like that! I had to do _something_ to get her to back off on her practically asking her out."

Steven jumped a little. I mean, sure he sorta knows that Connie like like's him, but her wanting to ask him out wasn't feeling right. And besides Steven was with Spinel now and he can only imagine Connie understanding their relationship. Bet right now she was going over on what just happened and what Steven and Spinel are to each other.

Steven sighed and smiled a little, having that thought in his head making him have some closure. He turned to Spinel. "S-Spinel, not that I don't mind you telling Connie that your with me, b-but you didn't need to _show_ it. I think she might even tell others about us now..." he said the last sentence out of slight unease.

Spinel smiled as her eyes became a little liddes again. She grabbed both of Steven's hands. "Well if people know about us, then they'll know who you belong to~. And I'll just show them who _I_ belong to. Or better yet, we'll them who we belong to~." Steven blushed more.

He smiled more out of unease. "Spinel..." he whined a bit. Spinel smiled more. "Come on don't deny it _Stevie~_." Steven sighed as he looked at Spinel in the eyes. "Spinel, we... still need to talk about what happened." he then waited for Spinel to respond back.

She instantly went a little red with warmth to the cheeks. _Crap_ she forgot about that! But she looked a little unease as she instantly let go of Steven's hands, turning a little away from him, and smiling a bit nervously. "Oh um I d-don't know what your talking about-."

"Spinel come on, we need to talk about what happened last night." Steven reassured Spinel. Spinel istantly crossed her arms, not wanting to talk, and she even grumbled a little, now acting stubborn as always. "Spinel come on, why can't you just talk to me about this-?"

"B-Because we-!" Spinel suddenly exclaimed, her cheeks going a little more red. Steven flinched a little at this. But he caringly waited for Spinel to finish her reason for not wanting to talk about last night. Spinel was stilf for a few seconds. "B-Because we never- n-never...!"

Spinel was now having trouble on what she was trying to say. But before Steven could comfort Spinel for she looked like she was about to beat herself up for not saying her reason, Spinel-. "Uggghhhhh! Because we never fucking did _this_ before!" she then exposed all of the bite marks and bruises to Steven scowling.

Steven instantly went a bit of a dark red to the face as he yelped a little. He quickly put his hands up. "O-Ok Spinel! Ok, I understand that your upset about it but-." "Oh my fucking stars I am _not_ upset! I am far from that, I literally just want you to fucking _bite me_ again you sexy Pink _bastard!!!_" Spinel yelled right at Steven's face, her pulling her pigtails down tightly.

Spinel was shakingly panting while barely scowling at Steven, her cheeks a light red with irritation, and her eyes were glowing with annoyance yet need, actually having little hearts in her eyes again. Steven's expression was slowly becoming a dark fire red as he was frozen in place.

There was silence between the two. "S-S-Spinel did y-you just...?" Steven stuttered at Spinel, her expression softening just a bit, and no longer having her now out of place and messed up pigtails in her fists which are right at her sides shaking a little. But then, her angry and annoyed face disappeared at once.

Bur her face slowly became from blank to a complete flustered and shock matter. Her face burning with redness, eyes widening with shock, pupils shrinking with panic, and her hair completely frizzed out out of panic and nervousness and humiliation. Until she-.

Zoom!

"Shit _shit SHIIIIIT!!!_"

Then out of the complete blue, Spinel instantly ran away as she was just dark with color while she cursed more out loud out of panic. And Steven was only left there embarrassed and dumbfounded. And yet all he could think of was, 'What... j-just happened...?'

* * *

**There you go people! Now this one shot took FOREVER to finish making cause of me on vacation with my family as well as Christmas and New Years Eve which btw HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE! Lets hope this year and decade with be good for all of us! :D**

**Now this fic I think I might make an aftermath so what do you all think? Leave a review for your vote! :)**

**Btw there are a few references in this so I hope some of you know what they are!**

**\- Melody**


End file.
